Kalecgos (tactics)
This article contains information on the Kalecgos raid encounter in World of Warcraft. For character biography, and the questgiver in Magisters' Terrace, see Kalecgos. Kalecgos is the first boss in the Sunwell Plateau raid. This highly technical fight takes place in two different realms at the same time. In the normal realm the players face Kalecgos the dragon, while in the spectral realm Sathrovarr the Corrupter and a Dark Elf (Kalecgos' human form) fight for control over the dragon. The battle is won when Sathrovarr and the dragon are both subdued, and it is lost when Shatrovarr kills the Dark Elf. Roughly every 30 seconds, an opportunity presents itself for players to change realm. A solid rotation has to be worked out on who switches when to the spectral realm. Abilities Kalecgos * Kalecgos can be Taunted *'Melee': ~5k per hit, never crushing *'Arcane Buffet': instant cast, 8 sec CD, 463-537 Arcane AoE plus stacking debuff increasing Arcane damage taken by 500 for 40 seconds, hits all players in the normal realm. Not dispellable, removable by magical immunity effects like Divine Shield, Ice Block, and Cloak of Shadows only. Automatically removed when entering the spectral realm *'Frost Breath': 1 sec cast, 30 yard frontal cone frost AoE plus 12 second 75% attack speed debuff, dispellable *'Tail Lash': Rear area physical AoE for ~1.5k damage plus 2 sec stun *'Wild Magic:': Random target random (de)buff: ** Green: Healing done increased by 100%. ** Purple: Casting time increased by 100%. ** Red: Chance to hit with melee and ranged attacks reduced by 50%. ** White: Damage done by critical hits increased by 100%. ** Black: Increases threat generated by 100%. ** Blue: Spell and ability costs reduced by 50%. *'Spectral Blast': Every 15-25 seconds, Kalecgos targets a random raid member (never the current tank and nobody with the Specral Exhaustion debuff) for about 2 seconds. After that time, 5k arcane AoE damage are dealt in an 8 yard radius, the raid member is teleported to the spectral realm, and for ~10 seconds, a portal is created which others can click to go there too *'Spectral Realm': Players entering the spectral realm get this 60 second debuff, upon expiration they are ported back to the normal realm *'Spectral Exhaustion': After leaving the spectral realm, players receive this 60 second debuff which prevents them from entering the spectral realm *'Enrage': When either Shatrovarr or Kalecgos get to 10% health, both enrage and substantially increase their damage output Sathrovarr the Corruptor * Tauntable * Melee: 6-8k, can crush * Corrupting Strike:: 9k shadow damage plus stun and DoT for 1k over 3 seconds, ~13 sec CD * Curse of Boundless Agony: 30 second shadow DoT which deals increasing damage every second. When removed this Curse jumps to the next target (unlimited range). It also jumps if the affected player dies or the duration ends. The damage dealt doubles every 5 seconds, starting at 100: 0-5 sec = 100 dps 5-10 sec = 200 dps 10-15 sec = 400 dps 15-20 sec = 800 dps 20-25 sec = 1600 dps 25-30 sec = 3200 dps * Shadow Bolt Volley: 5k shadow damage on a random target and up to two nearby others *'Enrage': When either Shatrovarr or Kalecgos get to 10% health, both enrage and substantially increase their damage output Dark Elf This is Kalecgos' human form in the spectral realm. * Melee: The Dark Elf deals solid melee damge and builds high aggro (~ 1000 TPS), tanking Shatrovarr whenever no player tank is available. * Revitalize: random buff dealt to players near the Dark Elf, restoring 450 health and mana every 3 seconds for 10 seconds, stacks up to two times Preparation Raid composition: *3 Tanks *7-9 Healers *13-15 DPS (at least one hunter is highly useful) *at least 4 raid members must be able to decurse The whole raid basically needs Tier 6 (BT/MH) quality gear. All raid members should have 10k HP or more. Some amount of arcane resistance (about 120 buffed, e.g. Violet Badge plus Cloak of Arcane Evasion with enchant) helps to control the damage from Arcane Buffet. Tanks need a good supply of Ironshield Potions. Melee damage dealers should use Elixir of Demonslaying, as dealing high damage to Shatrovarr is crucial. Healers and decursers should be distributed evenly over the raid, so that each group has 1-2 healers and one decurser. Portal rotation The key to this fight is to set up a proper portal rotation routine. Due to the enrage mechanic, Shatrovarr and Kalecgos need to be brought down nearly simultaneously. Usually, Shatrovarrs health drops slower than Kalecgos, therefore it's crucial to make good use of the portals. In theory, each portal can be used by up to 10 players before it expires. Because portals appear at semi-random locations, and players sometimes react slowly, the practical limit while learning the encounter is 5-6. There are two basic strategys on how to use the portals, one using four groups, the other three. With four groups, 6 players have to use each portal (which is easier to do, but reduces DPS on Shatrovarr), with three groups, 8 players have to use each portal, which is more difficult but results in higher DPS on Shatrovarr. The three tanks set up their own rotation: In principle, tanks go to the spectral realm whenever they can, and each tank which enters a new realm immediately takes over the mob there. The only exception is that the 3rd tank passes on the 2nd portal. Four group setup Using a four group strategy is simplified by using the five man group structure. Three of these groups should contain 3 DPS and 2 healers, the fourth group 4 melee DPS plus 1 healer. The last group is the tank group with three tanks, one "free agent" and one raid member who joins the group which takes the second portal. The free agent should be a healer who tries to balance healing across realms, going where healing is needed most (usually this results in spending as much time as possible in the spectral realm). The last raid member should join the group using the 2nd portal because that one is not used by a tank. One member of each of the four portal (= non-tank) groups can get a raid icon, to faciliate identification. Whenever a raid member is ported, he calls out on Teamspeak which group should use the portal. If any member of the tank group is ported, one of the other groups which currently doesn't have the debuff must immediately follow. Three group setup When using this strategy, three groups of 7 raid members each are pre-designated, the three tanks and one extra healer remain unassigned. The first portal is used by one tank and one of the groups, the second portal by the extra healer and one group, the third portal the third tank and the third group. From this point on, group composition doesn't change anymore, because on each portal only one group doesn't have the spectral exhaustion debuff and thus can go to the spectral realm. Positioning After pulling, the tank should turn Kalecgos around and move him a little, to make sure that no other raid members stand in the frontal cone. Although the raid takes damage continuously, the primary focus of all healers is the tank. The logical groups which use the same portal each get a general area assigned (like "top left", "close in", etc.), and stand loosely (8 yards apart) in that area. When one group member gets ported, this setup makes sure that all other group members are close to the portal and don't have to search for it. Pay attention to keep enough distance between raid members so the blast damage doesn't hurt anybody (most boss mods have a proximity warning built in). In the spectral realm, the raid should set up in a tight circle around Shatrovarr. This serves to reduce the damage from Shadow Bolt Volley, while keeping everyone close enough to the Dark Elf for the Revitalize buff, and within Chain Heal range. Decursing Since the curse never goes away (it only switches target), more and more raid members are afflicted in the course of the fight. After some time, it is active in both realms, sooner or later, decursers do nothing but bounce curses around. Tanks should always be decursed immediately, while other raid members should keep the curse for about 15 seconds. End of Combat When either mob reaches 10%, they both enrage and progressively increase the damage they deal. If either mob reaches 1%, it is banished and stops all actions. If Kalecgos is banished, no more portals open up, in that case Shatrovarr has to be brought to 1% by the raid members currently in the spectral realm alone. The fight ends with victory only if both mobs are banished. In summary, it's a very good idea to keep their health close together, so that they reach 10% at the same time. At that point, Shatrovarr should be brought down to 1% first, and then Kalecgos. Wipe Recovery The fight ends in failure and Kalecgos despawns for 20 seconds if any of the following conditions is met: *the Dark Elf in the spectral realms dies *Kalecgos' current aggro target is in one of the round platforms on the ends of the paths leading to him *Kalecgos has no target at all (i.e. all raid members in the normal realm are dead) For wipe recovery, it's necessary to despawn Kalecgos. The best method to achieve this is to misdirect him to a target standing in the gazebo. A more messy method is to have one mounted player gain aggro and then run towards the gazebo, with healers in the gazebo trying to get healing aggro. After the dragon has despawned, rezzers can run in and each rez exactly one target. Rezzing two doesn't work, because the rez target doesn't have enough time to run to safety before Kalecgos respawns. Quotes Evil Intro: *No longer will I be a slave to Malygos! Challenge me and you will be destroyed! Turns: *My awakening is complete! You shall all perish! Kill: *In the name of Kil'jaeden! *You were warned! Spell: *I will purge you! *Your pain has only begun! Good Intro: *I need... your help... Cannot... resist him... much longer... Losing: *Aaahhh! Help me, before I lose my mind! Nearly lost: *Hurry! There is not much of me left! Win: *I am forever in your debt. Once we have triumphed over Kil'jaeden, this entire world will be in your debt as well. Loot References External links Category:Dragons Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs